The Way I Feel
by SktzoStylz
Summary: Follow up to SktzoDJ. Lots of Ray POV TL with RL issues. See what Happens when Ray feels left out and seeks bad counsel over a weekend...PS. If you dont read Sktzo Dj before this you wont understand what's goin on including new character and pairings.
1. What About Me? Bad Counsel

**The Way I Feel…. **

Disclaimer: I don't RFR if you think I do… well then you're stupid.

If you haven't read SktzoDJ you'll never understand what's going here. You have to read it first just click on my name and click on that story. I added a new character and it takes off from where Sktzo DJ left off. Hope you like it. Once again make sure you **read Sktzo DJ first.**

A/N: If it's in Italics that means its thoughts usually of the last person who spoke if not it will be stated otherwise but for this chapter it's all Ray's point of view so all italics are his thoughts.

As the gang sat around at their usual table and talked Ray surveyed the group. Robbie was wearing a blue shirt with a blue plaid shirt over and a blue sweatshirt of that. 

> _Robbie's always so damn coordinated. Everything perfectly matching, his mom probably still picks out his clothes in the morning._

Ray chuckled to himself. Sam sat next to him with her arm around his chair playing with Robbie's curls. She was doing the "gangsta" look today with a two-faced fitted cap tilted to the side with her hair flowing down her shoulders. She wore a gray hooded sweatshirt with a wife beater (men's undershirt- the tank one) and baggy black jeans that sat on her hips revealing what looks like men's boxers. 

> _Psycho! She's like a different person everyday!_

Lily and Travis were talking closely. They were matching today and Ray hoped it wasn't on purpose he always thought that was corny. They were wearing lime green shirts; Lily in a simple t-shirt and Travis in his usual collared retro styled shirts trimmed with blue. They were wearing medium blue jeans and sneakers. 

As they laughed and talked together Ray couldn't help but feel left out. Not that they weren't talking to him, but his feelings and interests seemed to be lost in their flirting and smiling. Ray drummed his finger on the table.

> _So everyone's happy…How come I'm not happy?_

"Hey, Ray do you want to do Kim segment today?" Robbie said to his best friend. 

"On what?" Ray asked sitting back in his chair.

"Today's announcements. Weren't you listening?" Sam answered putting a lollypop in her mouth.

"Yea sure I was" Ray said. Travis and Lily smiled.

"Ray, you can't fool me. You weren't paying attention." Lily said giving him a small shove.

"Fine you got me! I wasn't listening" Ray said trying to perk up and enjoy the attention he was receiving from his friends.

"Man, Ray that would have been so perfect for today. I can't believe you weren't listening" Robbie said.

"Yea well what are you going to do right?" Ray said as the bell rang. 

"So what's on your mind? Is it a girl?" Sam asked teasingly.

"Ooooo Ray's gotta crush!" Lily said.

"Yea sure" Ray said and headed off to class.

Later that day…

Ray turned over in his bed.

> _It's __7:30__ on a Friday night and here I am with no place to go…._

He lay there in his boxers on his bed as he thought about what to do with himself. 

**Ring**

Ray's thoughts were interrupted. He picked up his cell phone.

"Hello?" Ray said.

"Hey, it's Sam" 

> _Why is **she** calling me?_

"Oh hey what's up?" 

"Nothin much, just worried about you. You seemed kind of out of it today during the show…"

"Did you forget I was on the phone?" another voice said.

"Oh, sorry! Ray, Robbie's on the phone too." Sam said with a chuckle.

> _I should've known_

"Oh hey man" Ray said. 

"Hey" Robbie replied. "So what's up with you?"

"Nothing man"

"You sure?" Sam said.

"Yea, I'm just tired"

"Ok, you want to catch a movie with us?" Robbie offered.

"No, I'm not feeling to well. I think I'm getting sick"

"Oh well feel better" Sam said.

"Thanks"

"Later man!" Robbie said.

"Bye" Sam said.

"Okay B…"

**Click!**

"Bye" Ray put down the phone slowly. 

_Maybe I should've went…Nah I would've just been in the way….I've been way to down and lonely lately. Not that they've noticed…_

**Ring!**

Ray grabbed the phone, it was Lily

"Hello …lady" Ray pulled out the pretty at the last moment.

"Hey!" Lily said cheerfully. "What page was that math assignment?" Ray's heart sinks through the floor.

"Uhh…187"

"Thanks! Oh hold on."

"OK"

"Ray?"

"Yea, I'm here"

"I got Travis on the other line. I'll call you later"

**Click!**

> _Too bad **I** don't have a girlfriend to hang up on my best friend for! _

He sighs and puts his phone in the charger. He glances on his desk and sees his brother's yearbook. 

> _Huh? Mom must have put it in my room by mistake._

He picks it up and opens it plopping back on his bed. There are little hearts everywhere. 

> _Ha! Let me find out my brother's gay!_

He smiles to himself and begins to read and realizes his brother is in fact not gay but apparently the most popular guy in school. Everyone that signed his year book is a girl. They put those little hearts there. He's got phone numbers galore. One girl put her house phone, cell phone and fax number. Ray shook his head. As he reads there notes to him they all say "I love you Tim" and "I'm going to miss a hottie like you" "Thanks for the all the good times ;)" "Tim, I going to miss the way you…." 

> **_What?!_**

Ray knew his brother most likely wasn't a virgin but didn't think he was THAT active. Not enough to have girls outlining what he did and what they want to do with him on paper and definitely not in a yearbook. Reading it was turning him on. He counted 10 girls who wrote like that in the yearbook. He turned the pages to find the pictures of the girls who wrote to him. 

> _Now I know where all the hot girls are – they're at Tim's school!_

He lay back in his bed beginning to fantasize about the girls his brother's been with. Some pictures fell out. It was some of the girls that had signed Tim's yearbook although these were **not** yearbook photos. Ray let out a small breath almost a gasp. Then he heard pounding on his door. He knew it was Tim no one knocks that hard he tried to put the pictures back but Tim opened the door before he could put to them back. 

"Gimme that!" Tim said snatching the book from him. He surveyed his brother and laughed. "Little brother getting off on my girlfriends' pictures" He said. Ray looked down and grabbed a sweater and quickly placed it over his lap as Tim called him a "perv". Tim laughed harder. "Don't worry runs in the family" He said ruffling Ray's hair. Ray looked at him questioningly. "Dad never had "the talk" with you?" Tim asked arching an eyebrow. 

"Yea but he didn't say anything about anything running in our family…" Ray said almost innocently. Tim sat down beside him his weight almost making the slim Ray bounce on the bed. 

"The men in our family are "gifted" I guess you can say" Tim said. Ray still was confused. Tim shook his head "We tend to be a bit bigger than the average guy" Ray thought for a moment and eventually caught on. Tim laughed and began to walk out. 

"Wait!" Ray called after him. Tim turned around.

"What?"

"Can I ask you something?"

"Yea"

"Close the door" Tim closed the door behind him and sat down on Ray's bed. "How come…How do you….Why are all those girls writing in your year book like that? I mean how'd you get them to even look at you like that?" Tim smiled.

"Having trouble with the ladies?" Tim said.

"No! That's the problem! There are no ladies for me to have trouble with!" Ray said sounding exasperated. Tim chuckled but smiled knowingly.

"Hey, I know what you mean. I wasn't always the stud you see before you" Ray rolled his eyes. "When I was your age I didn't know where to start."

"So then how'd you start?"

"There was this girl…" Tim smiled as he remembered how it all happened. "Simone. She wasn't hot, she was cute though and she was a total slut. She was my first"

"You lost your virginity to a slut?" Ray said almost disgusted.

"Hey don't get all high and mighty with me virgin boy. That's why I don't even talk to you about this stuff you act all like sex is sacred, get over it! Everyone's doin it with everyone!" He practically yelled him. "Plus, you have to start somewhere." Tim said shooting a look at him Ray pondered on what he had said. "Anyway she was a gossip too. Next thing you know every girl in school knew about my "gift"" Tim said and shrugged his shoulders. "Next thing you know girls are dying to get to me" Ray shook his head at his brother's arrogance.

"So that's all you had to do?" Ray said seeming unconvinced.

"Yea and they ran to me. I haven't chased a girl in awhile." Tim said seriously. "I haven't needed to" Ray couldn't believe it. "Look if you really want to be messing around all the time like that I'll help you but if you want to be all pious with me then whatever"

"How could **you** help me?" Ray said with and attitude leaning back.

"I'll set you up" Tim looked at his brother. "Forget it you'll never do it" Tim said shaking his head and began to leave the room.

"No, wait. I'll do it" Ray said Tim turned and smiled at his brother but with a wicked grin this time. "Ok get dressed"

"What now?"

"Yea. Plus you're already ready." Tim said with a laugh and walked out. "Let me know when you're dressed" He called out as he headed to his room. 


	2. Leanne

Ray frantically went through his clothes. He found one of those V-neck sweaters Lily and Audrey had him buy put on some jeans and boots. He checked his hair, sprayed some cologne on and ran to the bathroom to brush his teeth. He gargled for about 10 minutes. Tim chuckled leaning against the door to the bathroom. Ray spit out the Listerine.

"Ready?" Ray nodded his head nervously. "Ok get out of the way. I got a take a wiz and then we'll go" Ray quickly moved out of the way and paced back and forth outside the bathroom. Tim opened the door startled to see his brother outside he laughed and motioned for Ray to follow him. The two of the pounded there way down the steps. 

"The two of you are going out together?" Mrs. Brennan asked.

"Yea" Tim answered for the both of them.

"Aww that's nice." She turned to go back to what she was doing.

"Hey ma, if Ray stays with me the whole night can he stay out past his curfew?" Mrs. Brennan thought for a minute.

"Okay, just make sure you come home together" she said firmly.

"Sure Mom, thanks!" Tim said and flew out the door Ray trailing behind him closely.

They walked for a few blocks in silence.

"Where exactly are you taking me?" Ray said trying to sound funny to cover his nervousness.

"To a friend's house"

"Who's?"

"Shawna.  She's the one with tongue ring in the pictures. Anyway she has a sister in your school."

"Who!?"

"Leanne. I think she's a sophomore."

"She's slept with the whole football team!"

"So?"

"At the same time!"

"Look if you're going to be like that then go back home"

"No! I mean…sorry" They walked in silence till they reached the Malone's house.  Tim rang the bell as Ray's hands got sweaty.  A girl with a black halter top and triple X low rise jeans opened the door. She smiled at Tim as she looked him up and down and licked her lips.

"Hey" she said coyly.

"Hey" Tim said with a smile. "This is my brother Ray"

"Really?"

"Yup."

"Hmm.  Come inside you two."

"Leanne!!!" She yelled upstairs.

"What?!" a voice called back.

"Tim's here!"

"Which one?!"

"Brennan!" With that Leanne came running down the stairs.  She was wearing a HUGE sweat jacket and nothing else. The sweat jacket obviously wasn't hers but that of a much larger guy Ray figured it belonged to one of the guys on the football team.

"Hey" Leanne said as she gave him a hug and let her hips linger on his.

"Hey, this is my brother Ray"  
"Hey, I know you!" She said stepping away from Tim pointing at Ray. Tim sat down in the living room. "You're kid who started stripping in the hallway to get people to sign a petition"

"Yea, that's me" Ray said proud of the display he made of himself that day.

"I thought you were cute. I should've known you were a Brennan" she said and winked at him.  She sat down on the couch and motioned for him to sit next to her. Shawna handed Ray a bottle of Snapple.

"Ooo 'Very Cherry' my favorite!" Ray said sounding like a little boy and Leanne laughed. Ray chugged down half of it before he realized it wasn't totally Snapple. "hey what's in this?"

"Oh just some vodka I think" Leanne said casually shrugging her shoulders.

"Oh" Ray said trying to act like it wasn't a big deal and chugged the rest down. He sat back and Shawna was sitting on top of Tim whispering in his ear. He stood up picking Shawna up with him.  She giggled and threw her head back with her legs wrapped around Tim's waist.

"We'll be back" Tim announced as he walked off carrying Shawna into a room in the back of the house.  Leanne was playing with her absent mindedly with her legs crossed and cleavage showing.

"So what do you wanna do?" She said as she tossed her hair behind her head.

"I don't know.  What do you want to do?" Leanne rolled her eyes.

"You a virgin?"

"Ye-No!"

"Right" She said seeing through his lie. "Come on" she said and took his hand and led him up the stairs. Ray almost tripped trying to look up her sweat jacket. She led him into a room and Ray assumed it was hers. She closed the door and pushed him onto the bed.  She leaned over and looked at him with a grin "Let's see if you live up to the Brennan name" she said as she placed her hand on the inside of his thigh. Ray gasped and his body stiffened. "Shh" she whispered and kissed him. As he remembered his brother's story about him and Simone he decided to give in. He kissed her back. Ray had fantasized about her before from time to time, especially after guys would talk about her in the locker room after gym. He started to feel dizzy and wasn't sure if it was because of her or the "Snapple" he drank or the combination of the two.  "You want to?" she asked kissing his neck. Ray thought for a minute and she put his hands on her hips.  She kissed his lips again. "Do you?" she said running her fingers through his hair. He nodded and tried to kiss her again but she pulled away and stood up and told him to take off his clothes. Ray couldn't help think that this was not how he wanted it to happen.  He always imagined loosing his virginity to Lily or Halle Berry. He pulled off his shirt and unbuckled his pants and slipped off his pants. He stood there in his socks and boxers and looked over at Leanne to find her standing naked before him.  "Uh…you're going to need to take that off too" She said putting her hand on her hip and pointing at his boxers.  Ray nodded a bit embarrassed and sat on the bed and slipped off his boxers.  She told him to lay in the middle of the bed, she climbed on the bed after him as Ray tried calm down, get comfortable and figure out what he should do.   As she slid on to him they both moaned.  She leaned over to his ear and moaned and said "Don't worry I'm going to take care of you" in a breathy voice.  And Ray moaned as she began to "work" on him.

****

I'm feelin sexy/ I wanna hear you say my name boy/ If you can reach me/ You can feel my burning flame  
  
I'm feelin kind of n-a-s-t-y/…   
  
Tonight i'll be your naughty girl/ I'm callin all my girls/ We're gonna turn this party out/ I know you want my body/ Tonight i'll be your naughty girl/ I'm callin all my girls/ I see you look me up and down/ And i came to party  
  
You're so sexy, tonight i am all yours boy/… /You got me feelin n-a-s-t-y 

Tonight i'll be your naughty girl/ I'm callin all my girls/ We're gonna turn this party out/ I know you want my body/ Tonight i'll be your naughty girl/ I'm callin all my girls/ I see you look me up and down/ And i came to party  
  
I love to love you baby/ I love to love you baby/ I love to love you baby  
  
Tonight i'll be your naughty girl/ I'm callin all my girls/ We're gonna turn this party out/ I know you want my body/ Tonight i'll be your naughty girl/ I'm callin all my girls/ I see you look me up and down/ And i came to party

**From "Naughty Girl" by Beyonc******

****

 


	3. My first time How was it?

_I've been up here for two hours at least…._

Ray thought as he and Leanne lay side by side. 

_Is it supposed to be like this…I mean it was incredible but how many times are we supposed to go at it….well I guess that means it was good or maybe she was trying to get it right….Maybe the other 2 times were bad and she wanted to get it right…_

She rolled over and ran her fingers threw his hair.

"What are you thinking about?"

"What we just did…" He closed his eyes and opened them again taking a deep breath as if he was summoning some force within him, some sort of confidence. "Was I any good?  I mean was it good for you?"

"Mmm definitely" She kissed his shoulder. "What about you? You have a good time?"

"Oh yea without a doubt" he said in away that made her question sound ridiculous but let her know that the experience was overwhelming and incredible. Ray took a long breath like he did before summoning his strength once again, "Did I make you…I mean did you…"

"Cum?" she said finishing his question for him, he nodded. "Yea, a few times as a matter of fact" Relief and a bit confidence and pride swept over Ray. "I actually like fin you better than your brother"

"Really?" Ray said turning to look at her.

"Yea" she leaned in to kiss him and he kissed her back. "One more time?" she said.

"Ok" he said and kissed her again as she pulled him on top of her.

---

A/N: In case you haven't noticed I'm still in Ray's POV so the italics are all him.  That'll change it later chapters ….I think….I haven't decided yet.


	4. Good Afternoon? Come Over

**Knock Knock**

Ray stumbles out of bed and cracks open the door.

"Ray honey, are you okay?" Mrs. Brennan said concerned. "It's 2:00pm"

"Huh? What?" Ray said still not totally awake.

"Let me feel your forehead" She said touching his head.

"I'm fine mom really I'm just tired"

"You've been sleeping all day"

"Oh…well I didn't get that much sleep during the week and I'm exhausted"

"Well, you don't feel warm" She said and looked at him thoughtfully. "Well okay, there's some chicken in the fridge if you're hungry"

"OK, thanks mom" Ray said and closed the door and plopped back on his bed and wondered if it was all a dream. He glanced over at his desk the clock read 2:09pm. 

> _Man, what time did I come home last night? I can't even remember…_

He grunts as he pulls himself out of bed rubbing his eyes and pushing his hair out of his eyes. He takes his cell off the charger and checks his messages.

> _None. Aren't I popular?..._

He puts his phone back on the charger and puts on some sweats and t-shirt as Tim knocks on the door and walks in.

> _Why bother to knock…just come in why don't you!_

"Ray! You **do** take after me after all!" Tim said as he made himself comfortable on Ray's bed.

"What are you talking about? And get off my pillow" he said snatching it form behind Tim's head.

"Leanne called"

"What? When?" 

"Earlier. Twice actually. She said wants you to come over and she told Shawna and she wants to see you too."

"Really?"

"Yea you're a stud just like you're brother"

"Yea right. Now get out of my room"

"This is what you say to the man that hooked you up"

"Yea, yea I'm forever in you're debt yadda yadda now get out" He said pushing Tim out of his room.

"Fine, later stud" Tim said as left and put his back against the door and shook his head.

> _God! Who says "stud" anyway!_

A few hours later Ray found himself wandering the streets feeling lonely. He called Lily she was out with Travis and Robbie was going out with his family and Sam for the first time. He wandered over to Mickey's. He grabbed a vanilla shake and found his way over to a table in the corner and sat there watching people talking and laughing. Not too long after he had been sitting there he spotted some guys from the football team walking in Steve Carter leading the pack. Ray rolled his eyes.

> _They act like they own this town…_

Just then he saw a familiar face plastered to one of team members. It was Leanne. She didn't notice him at first and Ray refused to take his eyes off her. When she caught his glance she pulled away from the guy she was with.

"hey where are you going" He said grabbing her by the arm.

"Away from you now get off me" She said pulling loose as the rest of the team laughed at him. When she reached Ray she immediately was all over him. Running her fingers through his hair "Hey, I called you this morning I wanted to see you again."

"Even though I was with you all night?"

"Yea, I can't get enough of you" she said softly. "Come on let's get out of here"

"Umm, ok" She smiled happily and took his hand practically dragged him to her house.

Two hours later….

Ray pushes the hair in her face away and kisses her.

"You get better every time" she said breathlessly.

"Really? Then lets' go for round 3!" He said and pulled her on top of him as she squealed in delight.

7:00pm….

**Ring Ring**

"Stupid phone!" Leanne says and gets out of bed.

"It's ok, go answer it" Ray said stretching out on her bed.

"Hello?" she said into the phone. "Yea? Where?" she said grabbing some pen and paper "uh go…ok what time?....ok…yea most likely… Aight lata!"

"What happened?" Ray said.

"That was Shawna there's a party tonight. You want to go?"

"Yea why not? What time does it start?" Ray said walking around her room still naked. Leanne has his confidence shooting through the roof.

"10" 

"Wait is my brother going?"

"Probably, you should call him" She said getting dressed. She put on some sweats and her bra. "I'm going downstairs, you want something to drink?"

"Yea sure, thanks" Ray said and Leanne went down stairs he hurriedly grabbed his jeans and pulled out his cell and called Tim.

"Tim?"

"Yea, what's up?" Tim said.

"Hey are you going to that party tonight?" 

"Yea, how'd you know about that?"

"Leanne told me"

"Oh you're over there. Getting addicted to it right?"

"No, look are you going or not?"

"Yea"

"Can you call mom and tell her I'm hanging with you tonight like you did last night?"

"Ah it's a favor you want?"

"Come on Tim, you're the one that wanted to hook me up"

"Alright fine I'll call her. Just make sure you say hi to me so I know you're there"

"Aww Tim you really do care about me" Ray said in a mockingly loving tone.

"Oh please just do what I say"

"You like me, you really like me!"

**Click**

Ray laughed and put his phone back in his pocket as Leanne returned. She handed him a drink and Ray knew it was mixed.

> _Might as well right…_

He began to drink it and his cell phone rang.

"Hello?" he said putting the drink down and Leanne put the radio on.

"Hey" Lily's voice said through the phone.

"Oh hey what's up?" he said watching Leanne dance to the music while going through her closet.

"I was wondering if you wanted to come over tonight and hang out you know. We haven't done that in awhile" she said hopefully.

"Uh I can't"

"Why?" she asked and Leanne came over to Ray and started to dance with him.

"Uh I'm kind of busy"

"Busy with what?" She said getting annoyed.

"Actually I'm going to this party tonight" Leanne was kissing him and went for his lips. kiss

"What party?" Ray kissed her back.

"Mmm"

"Ray!" Lily yelled.

"Oh sorry" he said a carefully pulled himself away from Leanne. She laughed and smacked his butt loud enough for Lily to hear.

"What's going on Ray? Where are you?"

"At a friend's house look, I'll call you later ok"

**Click**

**Click**

"Ray? Hello?" Lily said. "He hung up on me, can you believe that?!"

"That's strange" Travis said looking through Lily's CD collection for something to play.

"Argh! He said he was going to a party and that he was at a friend's house" she laying back on her bed. "I mean he's not with Robbie, Sam's with Robbie, you're with me and he's not here so where can he be?"

"I don't know" Travis said not really interested.

"I heard a girl laughing and a loud smack" 

"Uh huh"

"And a party? Since when does Ray go to parties and what party would he be going to that I wouldn't be invited to"

"I don't know" Travis was getting tired of this conversation.

"I mean we have the same friends"

"Lily, it's not that big a deal" She sighs.

"I know it's just I haven't spent much time with him lately."

"I know but hey I cant complain that means you'll be with me tonight" He said hoping into bed with her.

"Who said that?" She said teasingly.

"Oh, I did" He said putting an arm around her.

"Really? I guess you're wrong this time Mr. Strong" She said smiling and sitting.

"Oh but I disagree, Ms. Randall" He said and pulled her down and Lily giggled and landed on top of him.

"I think she heard you" Ray said putting his phone down.

"Who? Your girlfriend?" Leanne said teasingly.

"No, my best friend"

"Well if she's you're best friend than how come she doesn't know about you being here"

"Trust me she's not cool like that"

"Well whatever. Just don't expect me to sneak around too"

"I'm not sneaking around I just haven't told her yet. She's been too preoccupied with her boyfriend lately"

"Aww feeling left out?" she said walking over to him. "Well I'll always have time for you" she said and kissed him.

10:08pm…

"We're going to be late"

"Fashionably late" Leanne corrected. "Plus you haven't even taken a shower yet" She said taking off her bathrobe in front of him and grabbing the clothes she laid out.

"Oh yea. Shoot I don't have deodorant or anything with me"

"Oh don't worry you're brother has some here"

"What?"

"Yea of course. Do you really think he would come home smelling all fresh after being here with me and my sister all day" She laughed as she decided what to do with her hair. "Plus he's spent the night here before so he has stuff here. Come on it's in my sister's room" She said walking out of the room. Ray followed her and when they got to Shawna's room Leanne reached down under her bed and pulled out some boxes. One after the other with different guys names on them. Leanne found Tim's box. Ray opened it and found deodorant, clean underwear, 3 shirts, a pair of jeans and Tim's cologne that Ray likes and stole from his room on occasion. "See you're all set….the shower's down the hall" and she ran upstairs to finish getting ready. As Ray showered his mind wanders…

> _So my brother and other guys spend the night here so often that they leave stuff here…Shawna and Leanne sleep with the same guys…at the same time?...Wait! Where are her parents?...How am I going to tell Lily…well who says I **have** to tell her…I **have** to tell Robbie!..._

When Ray was done with his shower and dressed he went back upstairs.

"How do I look?" Leanne said posing for him.

"You look Hoxy, that's Hot and Sexy. Best of both worlds"

"Hmmm, I like that" she said and grabbed her keys. "Let's Go"

**A/N:** **hot4u** – You should've seen it before I edited it!!!

**Clarissa**- was that a good or bad review?

**To Everyone else** – I know I'm adding chapters quickly but I'm on a roll, shoot me. The new character's side is coming up maybe in like 2 chapters not sure yet so if you haven't read Sktzo DJ read it NOW. You're not going to understand if you don't. Plus you really don't understand why Ray is acting the way is if you didn't. Anyway R&R please! I live for reviews!


	5. Party!

Ray and Leanne arrived at the party and the house was packed. He was definitely the youngest guy there. It was a totally different scene than what he was used to, not that he's been to any other party scene. Hip Hop and Reggae music was playing a definite switch from The Planet Smashers and groups like Yellowcard. Leanne quickly left his side and began talking to some other girls some of them looked familiar, they went to his school. 

> _Oh no I think they're talking about me….I better go find Tim…._

He found him right away. Tim was sandwiched between two girls, Ray taped him on the shoulder and Tim gave him a nod. Ray walked away and leaned against the banister. As Ray looked around the crowded living room he saw a lot of girls checking him out and whispering. They were talking about him. Ray's mind flashed back to when he had the sit down with Tim and what he said about Simone. 

> _Oh man I didn't think it would happen this fast it hasn't even been a whole day or has it…._

Ray ran a hand through his hair, as he turned; he spotted Leanne making out with some guy in the corner.

> _I wonder if one of those boxes belonged to him…Maybe he'll get his own box…Am I going to get my own box?..._

"You want to dance?"

"Sure" He said as she led him to the center of the room. He recognized this girl for sure she was one of Paige's friends. Two, three songs later and two, three, four beers later, which his brother had brought him, Ray was sandwiched between two girls or was it four. His vision is getting blurry, he lost count of the girls he's danced with the beers he had and what time it was or what song was playing. Ray's feeling tipsy and horny now and wondering who the girl behind him is.

"You want to go upstairs?" The girl in front of him asked.

"Sure why not" He managed to slur out. The girls found an empty room and brought him in. The second girl threw him down on the bed and sat on top of him. "Erin?"


	6. Tipsy

"Ray, come on stand up"

"Huh?"

"Come on we got to get home" Tim puts Ray's arm around his neck but Ray falls to the floor.

"Ha ha you're weak" Ray said laughing with his eyes half open.

"Oh Ray come on! Here get dressed." Tim threw his clothes at him.

"Ooo look sockies" Tim rolled his eyes.

> _O God please don't make me have to dress him…_

"Come on Ray put on your pants" With the help of Tim Ray managed to get dressed. "Can you walk?"

"Sure I can walk" Ray said as he got up but then immediately fell down.

"Come here" Tim picked Ray up and put him over his shoulder and began to head down stairs.

"Goodbye Ladies" Ray said trying to sound sexy but it just came out as a drunken mess as the walked out the room. Tim carried Ray downstairs and opened the door. "You know that's why I like you cuz your so strong" Tim didn't pay him any mind as he pulled the door closed behind him with his foot. "You're my hero Tim. So strong so brave"

"Shut up Ray"

"Okay" Ray said and passed out temporarily. When they got close to home Tim put Ray down on the lawn of a near by house. "Okay stay here. I'm going to try to see if Mom's still up, she'll kill me if she sees you like this"

"Wow, thanks Tim, you know you're not half bad" Ray said wagging a finger at him.

"Yea thanks just don't move" Tim walked down the block and saw that the lights were off in his house. He glanced back to see if Ray was still there and he was and looked like he was talking to himself. He climbed up the tree and looked into his parents' window to see if they were still awake. "Sound asleep, good" Tim said to himself. He jumped out of the tree and walked over to Ray. "Come on, the coasts clear"

"You're the best brother ever!" Ray shouted as Tim got close to him. 

"If you don't shut up I'm NEVER taking you out again"

"My lips are seared, I'm mean sold…" Ray laughed to himself. Tim put out his hand pulled Ray up. "Whoa can we do that again?" 

"No" Tim said as he pushed Ray towards the house. Tim opened the door.

"Shh tippy toe time" Ray said as he entered the house and almost missed the stairs but Tim steered him in the right direction. When they got upstairs Tim took Ray to his room. "Ooo bed" he's said and collapsed on it. "ooo comfy comfy" he said wiggling on his bed.

"Ok I'm leaving" Tim said and walked out of Ray's room.


	7. Telling Robbie

Monday Morning –Roscoe High…

"Ray!" Robbie called out.  Ray was a few feet away.  Ray turned and waved and waited for Robbie to catch up with him.

"Hey man" Ray said giving Robbie a pat on the back when he caught up to him.

"What's up?" Robbie said as they headed towards their lockers.

"Nothin much"

"Hey Ray" Paige and Erin said as they passed by giving Ray a wink and a small wave.  Ray tossed a cool nod towards them.  Robbie looked at him questioningly but Ray didn't seem to notice.

"Hey Ray" Leanne said coming up to him and rubbing his stomach with her hand as she stood close to him.  "You comin by later?"

"I don't know, maybe"

"Well you can come by any time you want and if I'm not there I'm sure my sister would like to go for a ride" sex oozed off her every word and she walked away leaving Robbie with his jaw on the floor.

"Ok….Ray what's going on? Paige and Erin haven't spoken to us since the warehouse party and Leanne is dating almost every guy in school"

"Ah my dear friend do I **ever** have a story to tell you about this weekend" Ray said and placed a hand on Robbie's shoulder.

"Well, spill it!"

"Me and Leanne have been getting to know each other pretty well" Ray said in a "matter-of-fact" tone as he mockingly rubbed his nails against his shirt and looked at his hand.

"Getting to know her?" Robbie gestured for them to head to the cafeteria.

"Yea" Ray said but Robbie still looked confused. "At her house…" he offered.

"Ray, you had sex with her?" He said in almost a whisper. Ray nodded. "You devil" he said jokingly.

"I know and that's not even the beginning" Ray said as they sat down at a table in that "excited 5-year-old" tone that he gets when he gets excited. Ray told him everything how it happened, when and where.

"That some weekend Ray"

"Yea the thing is that I still cant remember some of it….I mean I remember going into a room and starting off with some other girl who's name I cant remember but when Tim came to get me there were other girls in the room too and I have no clue why"

"I'm **_so_** jealous right now. Wait, Tim was there and he took you home?"

"Yea well he had to cause of Mom, that's how I got to stay out so late – only if I came home with Tim."

"Since when is Tim so nice to you?" Robbie said raising an eyebrow.

"Friday"

"That's so not like him"

"Yea I know"

"Hey Ray" a girl said passing by.

"Hey"

"I envy you so much, man" he said shaking his head.

"Who doesn't" Ray said and put his feet up on the table.

"Eh-hem" Waller cleared his throat and Ray quickly put his feet down as Robbie his laughter.


	8. Still on my Brain

"Hey guys" Lily says as she takes a seat at the table followed by Travis.

"Hey what's up" he said taking a seat between her and Ray.

"Where's Sam?" Lily asked.

"I'm not sure. I haven't seen her yet."

"Oh yea.  How did the outing with your parents go?" Travis asked.

"It was good my mom likes her and my dad thinks she's a little strange"

"Heh! Can you blame him! I'm mean; she looks and acts different everyday.  She's totally psycho and..." Ray paused. "What? Why are guys looking at me like that?"

"Hey Ray" Sam said from behind him.

"Oh hey ummm how much of that did you hear?"

"All of it" she said as she sat next to Robbie she gave him a kiss on the cheek. She was wearing a pinstriped hat tilted to the side, a white fitted button down shirt, black dress pants, suspenders and shoes with a thin high heel.

"You know I was just kidding right?" Ray said with a nervous laugh

"Yea sure…"Sam was cut off by the cougar roar.

"Yo and Hello! This Kim Carlisle wishing you a Cougarsome Morning!" Everyone in the room rolled there eyes. "I'm pleased to announce that thanks to our generous sponsors all competitive after school activities which include sports and academic groups will be able to purchase new uniforms.  In light of this momentous occasion Principal Waller has decided turn this Friday's Sponsor's Gratuity Banquet into a Cougar Ball.  This will give us, the student body, a chance to personally thank our sponsors in an evening of elegant dancing and culinary delights.  In light of this change all after school activities are canceled. The Pep Rally is also canceled therefore your attendance to the Cougar Ball is Mandatory.  All students can purchase tickets during their lunch hours.  In other news…"

"I can't believe she just said that" Lily said in shock.

"Attendance is mandatory but you have to pay to get in? That's not right" Robbie said.

"That's not fair" Sam added.

"I feel a Kim segment coming on" Travis said with a glint in his eyes.

"Oh definitely she can't get away with this one.  What do you say Ray?" Robbie said turning to his best friend.

"I'm in" he said just as the bell rang.

"We'll see you guys at lunch" Sam said taking Lily's elbow and gave Robbie a quick kiss.

"Ok" and "Bye" came from the men of RFR as Sam and Lily headed off to class and they headed off in opposite directions.

"I love your outfit today"

"Oh thanks Lil" Sam said as they headed off to Chemistry.

"You got that whole Shania Twain thing going"

"Yea?" She says letting go of Lily's arm. "Ow! I feel like a woman!" She sang loudly and posed in the hall. Lily laughed and grabbed her arm pulling her to class.

Later that day at Lunch Travis, Lily and Robbie sit and wait for Ray and Sam to arrive.

"Can you believe they're charging $35 for tickets!?" Lily says eyeing the table set up for ticket sales.

"That's crazy" Robbie says.

"Mandatory purchase of $35 tickets?  How very democratic." Travis said.

"Oh my gosh!  You are not going to believe this!" Sam said as the banging of her heels stopped and she sat down.

"What?" Travis asked curiously.

"I just came from the girls' bathroom and these girls were talking about a party this weekend and Ray was there"

"Well what'd they say" Lily asked, Robbie put his head down.

"That at the party he was messing around with all these girls"

"What do you mean 'messing around'?" Lily asked with tension in her voice, Robbie shifted in his seat.

"He had sex with them"

"What?!" Lily said.

"Yea a threesome at that and they described his anatomy and that's just a little too much information for me"

"Maybe we shouldn't be talking about this without Ray here" Robbie choked out.

"He's right there" Lily said and waved Ray over.

"Hey what's going on?" he said when he reached the table.

"Well Sam heard you were having an orgy at a party" Lily said with disgust in her voice

"Who said that?" Ray said ignoring Lily's attitude.

"I don't know their names" Sam said shrugging.

"Well could you point them out?" Ray asked curiously.

"Umm" Sam said scanning the room "it was them over there" She said pointing to table on the other side of the room.  It was Erin and Paige's table, they were sitting with two of there friends.

"Do you know which ones were talking?" Ray asked as Lily sat there with her mouth open and Travis read a book.

"Yea it was the blond, the red head and that Spanish chic.  The one with the brown hair was just listening."    
"Did they say anything good about me?"

**"So it's true then?!"** Lily said almost shouting.

"Yea" Ray said matter of factly watching Lily's reaction. Lily was obviously pissed but kept her mouth shut.

"So when were you going to tell us you're a party animal, Ray?" Travis said with a smile looking up from his book.

"Well you didn't give me a chance" Ray said throwing his hands in the air. Lily rolled her eyes as Sam dug into her Pringles.

"So, Ray….I was thinking that we start the show off with your Kim segment" Robbie said hoping to change the subject.

"Ok"

"Did you hear that the tickets are $35?" Sam said.

"What!? That's crazy how are we going to come up with that kind of money by Friday?!" Ray said.

"I know!"

"The worst part is I **_have_** to go" Sam said crossing her legs.

"Why?" Robbie said putting and arm around her.

"Because my father's a sponsor and my mom's going to make me go"

"I thought your parents weren't together?" Lily said.

"Yea, you said he's hardly ever around"

"They aren't and he's isn't" Sam sucked her teeth "I know he's going to do something embarrassing or inconsiderate or something to piss me off"

"Well, you know I'll be there with you" Robbie said, Sam took his hand and squeezed it.

"Yea, I'll come to" Travis said and Lily looked at him "for support" he added and she shook her head.

"What about you Ray? You in?" Robbie said

"Yea, I guess.  Why not?" Ray thought for a minute "Wait, do I have to bring a date?"

"Yea I think so Ray" Travis said with a laugh.

"Yo and hello Cougars. We have a special update about the Cougar Ball" Everyone perked up in attention "Two musical groups are going to perform Friday night.  Singing group 'Melodies in the Night' and pop punk band Obscure!"

"What?!" Sam yelled.

"Featuring our very own cougarette of the freshman class Samantha Stanton.  Let's give her a round of applause"

"Stand up Ms. Stanton" Mr. Waller said from behind her.  Sam stood up but pushed passed Mr. Waller.  Robbie chased after her.

In the Halls….

**"How could you?!"** Sam yelled into the phone.  **"You thought it would be nice!?** What's nice about committing me to something I don't even support! Not to mention play with a band that hasn't practiced in a year" She paused as she listened. **"Well thanks for asking Dad!** I'm not performing and that's final!" She hung up and threw her cell phone on the floor.

"You ok?" Robbie said Sam turned around startled to see him.  He bent down and picked up her phone and tried to put the cover back on it.

**"Can you believe him?!** He thinks cause he's a sponsor he can do anything and tell me what to do…**UH! I can't stand him!"** She was so angry she was almost in tears. "He didn't even ask me if I wanted to…**god!** He hasn't even spoken to me in 2 weeks. So **freaking** inconsiderate!" Robbie put the phone back together and handed it to her.  He didn't say anything and Sam looked at him questioningly. "Why aren't you saying anything?" he shrugged his shoulders. "Don't you have something _noble_ to say about family?" She threw her hands in the air and turned away from him to wipe her tears. She turned back to him and looked into his eyes he gestured for her to come close to him and when she did he embraced her and she started to cry.

"Shh it's ok" He said rubbing her back.

Next Period...

"Don't you just love Co-Ed Gym?" Ray said with a sigh as he surveyed the room.  Pretty girls in short shorts stretched out for class. Robbie threw his arm around Ray's shoulders and pulled him to a spot in gym so they could stretch and talk more privately.

"Hey Ray" two girls said as Robbie and Ray stretched out for class. It was the two girls Sam pointed to at lunch.

"Hey" Ray said.

"We had a good time Saturday night"

"Yea? I –"

"Amber, Lila! I don't see you two stretching!" yelled the gym teacher.

"See you later Ray" Lila said as the girls swayed off.  Robbie laughed.

"Psst" The teacher pokes her head up from her book and no one moves, she returns to her work.  Sam turns and Travis passes her a note.  She checks make sure that the teacher doesn't see… the coast is clear.  She opens the note.

Sam,

I just want you to know that no matter what I'll be here for you. I just wanted to tell you that…Epicurus once said "It is not so much our friends' help that helps us, as the confidence of their help."

_Travis_

She quickly scribbled back.

Thanks, I appreciate it.

And passed it back to him. Travis read it and smiled and wrote back to her and passed it to her again.

Lily drummed her fingers on her desk as the teacher droned on about Genghis Khan…

_Why did Travis offer to support Sam? And why did he do it so enthusiastically?....Why does it bother me?...He's not the type to cheat…Well that's not true, that's the reason he's with me now…_

She shook her hand and ran a hand through her hair

_He's over her though right?...Sam's all hooked into Robbie too…And what's with Ray sleeping around? I don't get it…._

"Hey at least now you know who you were with that night" Robbie said touching his toe.

"Yea I guess…Is Sam ok?"

"Yea she'll be fine she's just pissed at her father.  So who are you going to take to the dance?"

"I have no idea"

Sam opened the note.

I hope you know I still care for you even though we're with different people because, I do.

She wrote back thoughtfully.

"All love shifts and changes. I don't know if you can be wholeheartedly in love all the time." –Julie Andrews

Travis smiled to himself as he read it.

Lily turned the page when she noticed the rest of class was and returned to her thoughts.

_Well I shouldn't worry about it…It's not that deep probably…._

In the locker room…

"I'm going to meet Sam outside her class and make sure she's ok"

"Ok cool."

He wrote back and passed it to her.

That's good to hear.

"Love does not begin and end the way we seem to think it does. Love is a battle, love is a war; love is a growing up." --James A. Baldwin

She smiled wrote once again and passed it back.

A battle? A war? What are you fighting for?

Travis wrote back.

Love

Sam smiled just as the bell rang. She gathered her stuff and turned to talk Travis but Robbie came in before she could.  Travis watched them walk out hand in hand.  He sighed and walked out.

The beautiful days are long gone

I can't seem to breathe

It feels like it hasn't been that long

Since you walked away from me

Now I can try to act real strong

But you and I both know I still think of you that way

You should know…that

The beautiful lights the star filled nights

They don't mean a thing

Cause you were my star and so it don't seem right

Without you here with me

Now I can try to act real strong

But you and I both know its hard for me to say

You were my soul…

Now I could say that I don't love you no more

And I could say that I've closed the door for our love

And I can tell you I feel It's time for us to go our separate ways

But baby I just wouldn't be the same

Cause girl your love is still on my brain

Now when you're in love it takes time to heal

When someone's broken your heart and changes how you feel

Girl I thought that you'd never do me that way

But even after all I still think of you that way

Now I could say that I don't love you no more

And I could say that I've closed the door for our love

And I can tell you I feel It's time for us to go our separate ways

But baby I just wouldn't be the same

Cause girl your love is still on my brain

Now love is a game that we both like to play

But will I win or lose if I go or if I stay

Even though I try to hide my broken heart inside

Girl you know me inside out and I can't get you off my mind

Now I could say that I don't love you no more

And I could say that I've closed the door for our love

And I can tell you I feel It's time for us to go our separate ways

But baby I just wouldn't the same

Cause girl your love is still on my brain

**From "Still on My Brain" by Justin Timberlake**

A/N: Sorry about the lack of updating but I hoped you like the chapter I putting up like chapter at once and you should get more this weekend.  Review plz!!!


	9. First Time for everything

Later that day, school was over, the show went well except for the fact the Ray didn't seem to get into any of the conversations. The other four had monopolized the conversations and the topics.  Ray feeling left out but undeterred left with them to go to Mickey's when they arrived that sat on a couch in Mickey's.  Sam and Robbie were talking intimately to each other and Travis and Lily were making out.  Ray felt a wave of disgust flow over him and decided to leave and go home. He got up and walked out, not that anyone noticed. He stood out side the entrance looking around.

_What should I do now? My friends are "busy", I don't want to go home yet…._

"Ray?" A girl called from behind him, it was Shawna. Ray turned waved and she gestured for him to come over. "I haven't seen you in awhile what's up?" She said digging in her purse.

"Nothing really what are you up to?"

"I'm glad you asked. I was hoping you would come over"

"Why? Leanne's looking for me?"

"I don't know, forget about her. I want you to come home with me" she said pulling out her keys. "So do you wanna?"

"Yea ummm sure"

"Good get in" She said beeping her car and walked over to the driver side. Ray just stood there for a minute. "Come on" Ray opened the door and got in.

"Where's Ray?" Lily said.

"I don't know" Sam said.

"Maybe he went to the bathroom" Robbie said shrugging his shoulders.

"Oh, I…"

"We're going to get out of here." Travis said getting up. "Tell Ray we said good bye and we'll see you guys tomorrow" Travis nodded for Lily to follow him and she nervously got up.

"Bye"

"Ok see you tomorrow" Robbie said.

"What's with them?" Sam said.

"I don't know"

Later at Lily's house…

Lily and Travis were making out on her couch.

"I love you"

"I love you too" He said and dove into her mouth wrapping his tongue around every inch of hers. He put pressure on her should and she leaned backwards.  Travis leaned over and positioned himself on top of her.  They continued to kiss as Lily ran her fingers through his hair he tried to push her shirt up but she stopped him.

"What? I thought you said you were ready?" Travis said breathlessly still only centimeters away from her face, looking into her eyes.

"I am" she said with a gulp. "Just a habit I guess" Travis smiled and began to kiss her again.  He successfully removed her shirt and then eventually all her clothing.  They lay on the couch Travis still on top of Lily both naked.  Travis pulled away from her half sitting up as he grabbed his jeans.  Lily crossed her arms trying to cover herself and he pulled out his wallet. She watched him as he searched for a condom.

_Maybe he won't find one…._

He found one and tossed his wallet on the floor, she began to watch him put it on curious to know how it works but soon turned away at the sight of his penis.

_Oh crap! Is it supposed to be that big?...or maybe that's small…What do I know….._

"You ready?" he asked interrupting her thoughts as he braced her hips.  She nodded and he slid into her, her body shuddered a little but Travis wasted no time getting her used to it.  He worked furiously on her hips making her whole body jerk; Lily just lay there in shock wondering what she's supposed to do if she's doing something wrong or right.  She didn't feel anything but the friction from his body on hers, she wondered if that was normal or whether she was just numb.  Just when she starts to get some feeling from it, he burst inside her and pulled of her. He bent down and kissed her forehead then got up and threw out the condom. Lily sitting up curled up with her knees against her chest, arms wrapped around them, trying to cover herself up.  Travis walked back in a smiled. "You look cute like that" he said sat next to her and put his arms around her and kissed her cheek. Silence fell over the room. "You know they say that the girl doesn't enjoy to at least the second time right?" he said sensing her discomfort.

"Really?" she whispered unsure.

"Yea" he said and began kissing her again.  He slipped his tongue into her mouth and pushed her legs down so the lay on top of his as he curled up next her.  She kissed him back embracing his body and his kiss she could feel him getting hard again as a wave of heat rushed against her leg.  He lowered his head and began to suck on her nipple she moaned and the muscles in her neck went numb and her head fell on top of his.  She picked her head up and leaned it back on the couch and ran her fingers through his hair.  He switched to the other side and put his hand between her thighs caressing her. She moaned and threw her head to the side gripping his hair.  He pulled back on her nipple letting it slowly fall out of his mouth. "You want to try again?" He said sexily.  Lily smiled and nodded.

Two hours later…

"Oh gawd!" Shawna sighed loudly. "That was better than she said"

"Who?"

"Leanne silly."

"Oh" he said as he pulled out of her and lay down next to her on his stomach. She turned and kissed his shoulder.

"One more time?" She said looking up at him. Ray glanced at the clock, it was getting late. He couldn't leave though.

"Of course" he said confidently. They went at it for another hour. So exhausted and satisfied Shawna fell asleep.  Ray got up and got dressed. He pulled the sheet over her body and slipped out of her house.

Lily moaned digging her nails into his forearms.  He leaned down and began to kiss her he moved his tongue around as he moved himself around inside her….left….right….up….down….in circles….counterclockwise….Lily managed to slip moans out in between.  "Can we try something?" he whispered. She nodded and moaned as he slipped out of her.  He sat down in the middle of the couch "Sit on top of me" he said.  He guided her into place she moaned as her hips met with his. He guided her movements pushing her hips and moving his for effect, when she got the hang of it he let go and she braced herself gripping the top of the couch behind Travis' head.

"I love you"

"I love you too"

--

Says he wants you

He says he needs you

It's real talk, then why not make him wait for you

If he really wants you

If he really needs you

Really got to have you

Take your time and feel him out

When he's a good boy

I mean a really really good boy

Why not let him lay with you

That's when you give it to him good

[Chorus:]

Dip it low

Pick it up slow

Roll it all around

Poke it out like your back broke

Pop pop pop that thing

Ima show you how to make your man say "Ooo"

Dip it low

Pick it up slow

Roll it all around

Poke it out like your back broke

Pop pop pop that thing

Ima show you how to make your man say "Ooo"

**From "Dip it Low" by Christina Millan **


	10. Its not OK

The next morning (Tuesday) the group sat on the staircase in school.

"Choose, Sam" Ray said. "Wearing the same outfit everyday for the rest of your life or making out with Waller"

"Oh that's disgusting" Robbie said.

"Ok bad images in my head" Lily said shaking her head and Travis chuckled.

"So what's your choice?" Ray said.

"Have to go with Waller" she said.

"You're kidding right?" Robbie said raising an eyebrow at her.

"No…" she started.

"Of course she picked Waller she could _never_ wear the same thing everyday" Travis said casually. Sam looked at him but turned away.

"He's right" she said.

"That's crazy" Lily said.

**Ring!**

"Oh shoot, come on Lil" she said and grabbed her arm as they trotted down the hall. The guys stood up and shook their heads laughing and dispersed.

"Hello, my name is Ms. Shalanty.  I'm your substitute teacher for today and since your teacher didn't leave any work for you all you are free to talk amongst yourselves. Please keep the volume low."

"Yes!" Sam said and turned to Lily. "So what's up girl you going to tell me why you're glowing or what?"

"Oh you don't want to know"

"Yea I do! Did something happen with you and Travis?" she said suspiciously.  Lily nodded and smiled.  Sam scanned her face and gasped. "You guys did 'it' didn't you?" Lily's mouth dropped.

"How'd you know?"

"Its all **over** your face Lil"

3rd period English….

"Hey guys!" Ray said sliding into a seat behind Robbie and next to Lily. Travis sat behind Lily and Sam sat in front of her and next to Robbie.  Lily was turned around in her seat holding Travis' hand.

"Hey", "Hi", "What's up?" and "Hey you" Came from the group, Travis was reading a book and Lily continued touching him as she talked with the rest of the group until class begun.

"'Morning students" Ms. Mitchell said placing her briefcase on the table.  "Please review the sonnet I asked you to read last night and feel free to discuss it with each other"

"Crap! I forgot to read it" Ray said going through his textbook looking for the page.

"Surprise, surprise" Sam said.

"Whatever just discuss it without me for now ok?" Ray said.

"So did you guys like it?" Robbie said.

"Yea" Sam said sheepishly.

"It was sweet" Lily said.

"Why?" Robbie asked.

"Well, its about love" Travis said eyeing Sam. "He knows she's not perfect but he loves her anyway" Sam turned her head.

_What is with him?_

"I know he talks about how ugly she is"

"and how her breathe stinks" Ray laughed.

"Hey this Shakespeare kid is pretty funny." He said.

"Actually, I don't really like it." Sam said. "I mean if I was his girl I'd be mad that he said that about me not to mention for the whole world to read!"

"But his intentions were good, isn't that what matters?" Travis said staring Sam in the eyes.

"How do you know what his intentions were? How do we know what anyone's intentions are?" She replied.

"That's true" Lily said as Travis shook his head.

"Isnt love the most important thing though?" Lily said.

"What good is love if you don't show it right?" Sam said.

"Or express it?" Ray said looking at Lily but put his head back in the book.

"Ok. Choose, all of you.  Have someone love you and express it wrong and/or hurt you _or_ just be friends?" Sam said.

"Friends"

"Friends"

"Uhhh I'm going to go with friends" Ray said.

"I have to go with the first choice" Travis said.

"Why?..."

"OK class…." The teacher said ending their conversations but Sam still thought about what Travis said.

_Does he?.....He cant still be?......_

Sam shook her head and turned her attention back to the teacher.

At lunch Sam sat in between Robbie and Lily who was sitting across from Ray and next to Travis. Sam dug into her Pringles and Robbie did the same.

"I think you rubbing off on him" Ray said to Sam and she laughed.

"What can I say?" she said shrugging her shoulders and smiling at Robbie. Ray started in on his lunch as Lily pulled closer to Travis.   She put her leg over his and kissed him but Travis remained cool and read his book. Lily started playing with his hair. Robbie nodded to Sam pointing her attention to Lily and Travis. Sam smiled and whispered in Robbie's ear "They did it last night" Robbie's mouth dropped and he looked at her searching for assurance with disbelief and shock in his eyes. She nodded and whispered in his ear again "of course why do you think she's all over him like that?"

Ray tried to ignore the whispering next to him and Lily fondling Travis but he couldn't.  He started a conversation with Robbie but Robbie soon turned his attention back to his girlfriend.  It seemed like an eternity to him before the bell rang.

Next period

"I hate volley ball" Robbie said throwing the ball in the air so Ray could set it back to him.

"I **_love_** volleyball" Ray said glancing over at the girls next to him.

Sam felt a tap on her shoulder she turned and Travis was passing her note she took it.

Love is worth risking everything.  Even if it hurts.

So is that your excuse for getting with Lily while you were with me.

Who said I was in love with her?

Oh great you left me for lust. I feel so much better.

No, that's not what I'm saying.

I don't want to hear what you're saying. Travis, we're done talking about this.  I love Robbie.

Travis wrote back but she wouldn't take it. Travis shook his head.

"So you got a date yet?"

"No!"

"Hey Ray"

"Why don't you ask them?" Robbie said pointing to the girls that just passed by.

"Yea right then I'd have to act like I remember what happened last Saturday."

"True, very true"

"I mean there's no one I'm really into but what can I say? the ladies love m--" a volleyball bounced off the side of Ray's head.

"Heads!" Someone called.

"Thanks a little late don't you think!" Ray called back rubbing his head as Robbie laughed.

Travis and Sam sat in silence till the bell rang.

"I'm not giving up"

"Travis what are you trying to do" Sam said sounding annoyed and flipped her hair around her shoulder.

"Nothing I-"

"Hey guys" Robbie said walking over to them.

"Hi." She said grabbing her bag and swung it over her shoulders. "We better go" she said taking Robbie's hand and walked off. Travis watched her leave longingly. 

"I'm Question Mark and I'm wondering how much is too much?" Robbie said and looked at his friends. "When is enough enough?" He said and sat back signaling the rest of the gang to chime in.

"When you start to annoy someone" Lily said.

"When you have no chance or no hope at what you're trying to achieve" Sam said. Travis avoided her glance.


	11. If you dont have time for me then someon...

"And remember Wednesday is RFR day. Show your RFR love, wear a RFR t-shirt" Ray said

"Thanks for listening, good night Roscoe" Robbie said and Travis turned off the mics and everyone took off there headphones.

"'RFR day'?" Lily said looking at Ray.

"Well, why not?  they make us wear cougar stuff why can't we show some anticonfirmative spirit!" Ray said.

"I don't think that's a word Ray" Sam said.

"So? Shakespeare made up words all the time!" Ray said.

"What like Lupper'?" Travis said.

"Or 'flicororice'?" Lily said.

"and don't forget…'the Rayminator'" Robbie said trying to sound like Arnold Schwartzanegger.

"Hey I happen to like that one!" Ray said and they all laughed. "So shall we go to Mickey's?"

"Uh sorry Ray I made plans with Sam already" Robbie said taking her hand.

"Yea and me and Travis have plans too" Lily said.

"Ok well I'll see you tomorrow then" he said and ran out before they could say goodbye. 

Robbie, Sam, Lily and Travis left the Underground together Robbie and Sam held hands and she put her head on his shoulder.  Travis and Lily followed behind. Travis' arm was draped around Lily's shoulders as her arms were rapped around his torso with her head on his shoulder but Travis wasn't paying any mind to her.  He was focused on what's in front of him – Sam.  He watched her hips sway as she walked.

It was still nice out and Ray decided to try to go play some basketball.  When he got there Tim was there with some of his friends.

"Hey lil' bro!" Tim said calling him over.

"Guys this is Ray, Ray these are the guys"

"Hey"

Travis' stare was broken when the couples said good bye and went off in different directions. 

"So where are we going?" Travis said sadly turning his attention back to Lily.

"I don't care.  Wherever you want" she said.

"Well, how about we go to your house" he said placing his hand on her hip.

"Why?"

"Because"

Ray played for a little while but was subbed out and he took a seat on the bench. 

"Hey Ray" Paige said sitting down next to him.

"Oh uh hey Paige" he said watching her cross her legs.

"You busy?"

"No I just finished getting my butt whooped" Paige laughed a little too hard.

"Well, what are you going to do now?"

"I don't know, why?" He said wiping the sweat off his forehead.

"Well, I was wondering if you wanted to come over"

"Why?"

"Because"

"Because what?"

"Because…" he said stopping and Lily turned to look at him. "This is why" he said and kissed Lily like he's never kissed her before. He pulled her tight against him, she could feel why.

"Oh I just want to spend some time with you" she said putting her hand on his knee and rubbing the inside of his leg, turning Ray on.

"So let's go then!" He said triumphantly and Paige giggled.

Two hours later…

"Thanks Lily" he said kissing her forehead and getting dressed.

"My pleasure" she said and put her arms around him.

"Lily I have to go" He said and took her hands off him.

"I'm so glad you came" she said sitting up.

"I'm glad **_I_** came" she laughed as he sat on the edge of her bed she kissed the back of his neck.

"So… umm… Paige?"

"Yea?"

"Do you um…. have…like… a boyfriend?"

"No" she said and sat next to him.  "Why?"

"Do you want one?" He said but he couldn't look at her, he was too nervous.  She pushed some his hair out of his face.

"Depends….who wants to be my boyfriend?"

"Uhh…me?"

"Really?"

"ye-yea" he stuttered.

"Well then I want one"

"Really?" he said looking at her and she nodded and kissed him.

Sam looked at her phone and noticed she had a text message. It was from Travis.

Talkin is inevitable.

Luv is something u cant fight.

_Oooookay__.__ What's that supposed to mean?…._

_Why'd he just leave like that?_

Lily pulled her hair into a ponytail.

_Well it is kind of late… maybe his dad was expecting him?_


	12. Happy RFR Day!

Wednesday morning….

"Hey Ray" Sam said walking up to him.  She was wearing an RFR shirt and so was he. His was green, he was wearing the pronto one.

"Happy RFR Day" he said and Sam laughed

"Thanks" They surveyed the crowd and the majority of the school was wearing RFR shirts. "Oh man I cant wait to see Waller's face!"

"I know" Sam said excitedly.

"Hey guys" Ray said with a nod.

"Happy RFR Day" Ed and Ted said wearing matching Shady Lane shirts.

"Same to you" Sam said as Ed and Ted ran off and Ray started laughing.

"Hey" Robbie said putting his arms around Sam from behind.

"Hey" she said.

"Hey man" Ray said and Robbie gave him a pound with his free hand.

"Hey, how come you're not wearing a question mark shirt?" Robbie said looking a little put out.

"My brother took it, such a loser. I knew I shouldn't have bought a big one.  Everything I buy big enough he takes."

"What happens when you buy a skirt?!" Ray said. Robbie chuckled and shook his head.

"Oh man, Mike and a pink mini skirt…."

"With ruffles and flowers" Ray added laughing also.

"And a tank top showing his belly button ring"

"and a bow in his hair"

"oh man…" Robbie said between laughs catching his breath.  "I don't know whether to laugh or throw up" and Sam nudged Robbie.

"Leave my brother alone" she said giggling.

"Ok….Well I wore your shirt."

"I know sweetie and that means a lot to me" she said and tilted her head up to kiss him. Ray rolled his eyes.

"The only reason I even got one that big is to wear it all the time comfortably. I sleep in it and everything"

"Hey guys. What's going on?" Travis said. He wore RFR shirt too but not a familiar one.

"Which shirt is that?" Sam said looking at him.

"Custom made limited edition Miss Communication shirt"

"O boy" Robbie said.

"Hey guys" Lily said. She wore a Smog shirt Ray rolled his eyes again.

"Hey" they all said.

"You're wearing a Smog shirt?" Lily said putting a hand on her hip.

"Yea, my brother took my question mark one." She said firmly.

"Oh" Lily said feeling a little dumb for thinking that she wore it for Travis. They wore the exact same shirt except Sam cut hers in the front so it was V-neck shirt.

"Hey" Paige said softly touching Ray's arm.

"Hey" he said and kissed her as the gang just stared. Paige wore the same Pronto shirt he had on.

"I'll see you at lunch okay?" she said softly stroking his cheek her lips centimeters away from his.

"Mmhmm" he said nodding his voice sounded as if he was mesmerized by her presence, intoxicated by her voice.  She kissed him again and walked off.

"Ok what was that?!" Lily said.

"I was kissing my girlfriend **is that okay with you**?" He said with an attitude to Lily and walked away.

In English they had a test so none of them spoke and when lunch came around Ray sat with them at their usual table.

"So you and Paige that's crazy man. A few months ago you couldn't even bring yourself to talk to her." Robbie said.

"Not to mention that retainer thing" Travis said looking up from his book.

"Yea that was kind of weird even for you"

"Hey, leave the past in the past please" Ray said and Robbie chuckled and agreed.

"Hey" Sam and Lily said when they arrived. Travis watched Sam sit down ignoring the kiss from Lily.

"Travis!" Ray said trying to break his stare. Travis turned his head slowly to Ray.

"What?" he said looking him dead in the eye, daring him to say something.

"Never mind" Ray said shaking his head, he sat back and looked away from the group.

"Travis did you get tickets for Friday yet?" Lily asked playing with his hair.

"No, I'll do that now" he said and started to get up.

"Sit down. You guys are going for free" Sam said nonchalantly.

"What? How?" Lily said.

"My dad said all my friends get in free" she said and bent down to tie her shoes.

"Wow, that's great Sam" Lily said while Travis watched Sam.

"Whatever, he's just trying to get in good with me" Travis could see down her shirt and started rubbing Lily's side in that spot just below the armpit and next to the breast, the spot that drives every girl crazy.

"Well it works out great for us!" Ray said.

"Well I'm glad you're happy" she said flatly switching to the other shoe. Lily leaned on Travis and put his hand on the inside of his thigh.

"Hey" Robbie said hitting Ray's arm lightly "you're going to need an extra ticket right?"

"Oh yea, I am" Ray said.

"That's not a problem" Sam said and sat up.  As she raised her head she noticed Travis was looking at her turned away from him and wrapped her arms around Robbie and kissed him.  Ray saw all this.

"I'll be right back" he said and got up and walked towards the bathroom. 

_I cant believe this!...does Travis really still like Sam?...And Lily and Robbie don't even notice…._

Ray splashed some water on his face.

_Well that's not my problem….and its not like Sam would do something like that to Robbie….but Travis would…whatever I cant stress myself over this…._

Ray shook his head and went to find Paige.  He found her and went over to her table and there were no more seats so she got up so he could sit and she sat on his lap.

"Look at that!" Lily said pointing to Ray and Paige.

"So?" Sam said shrugging her shoulders. "What's the big deal?" Just then the bell rang.

"Yea, Lil I'm happy for Ray" Robbie said as he stood up.

"You guys don't get it you just don't get it" Lily said and stormed off.

"I get it alright she's –"

"She's jealous" Travis said closing his book finishing Sam's sentence.


	13. Can I be your boyfreind?

"Hey" Sam said as Travis walked into class.

"Hey" he said and took his seat next to her.

"Do you really think Lily's jealous of Paige?" she said with genuine concern.

"Yea but I don't know if she likes him or is just jealous that he's spending so much time with another girl"

"True….well I hope it's the later"

"Thanks"

"Can I ask you something?"

"Sure"

"What's with the text message you sent me yesterday?"

"Ok class lets…" the teacher started in before Travis could answer her question.

"So, what's going on with you and Lily?"

"I don't know. Why don't you ask her she's the one that's been giving me attitude?"

"Yea, but..."

"Let's talk about this later man" Ray said noticing that Paige was coming towards him.

"Ok.  Hey Paige"

"Hey Robbie" she said and kissed Ray.

"Ray, you want to help me warm up?" she said tracing her finger over his neck bones.

"Sure, what do you want me to do?"

"Just hold my leg"

"Ok, sounds simple enough…" he said with a shrug.  Paige put her hand on his shoulder and then picked up her leg so that her ankle was over her head.

"Ok hold my leg" Ray did so and she stretched her muscles pushing her hips against his as he held her leg in the air, turning Ray and most of the guys in gym class on. Robbie's shook his head breaking his stare.  Paige started moaning as she stretched and Robbie sat on the floor and tried to ignore them as he stretched for class.

In the halls after the final class…

"Hey Lil, can I borrow your math book?"

"No"

"Why not?"

"Because I'm studying with Travis tonight" she said lying.

"He's not even in our class!"

"So, we have the same teacher" she said lying again.

"Whatever.  I thought we were all supposed to hang out tonight?"

"Oh gee I forgot" she said sarcastically.

"Whatever" he said with an attitude and left the building.

_What's her problem?....She's been so bitchy lately…._

He trotted down the steps and headed for the station.

"Ray!" Paige said calling after him and jogged to catch up with him.

"Hey" he said and kissed her.

"Come home with me" She said putting her arms around his waist.

"Nah, I cant, I told Robbie I'd meet up with him." He said as played with her hair absent mindedly.

"Mmmm, come on Ray.  We can try that position we talked about?"

"Well I can come over later"

"No" she said softly. "I want you now" she said put her hand in his back pocket. "You can hang with Robbie anytime.  Come home with me" she said and kissed him.  Her kiss was soft and he could feel the longing for him in her every touch.

_Man, I can't leave her hanging like that…..but what about show?…well I don't feel like dealing Lily anyway….aww what the hell!_

"Ok" he said. She smiled and pecked him on the cheek.

3:50pm the station

"Where's Ray? It's almost time for the show." Travis said.

"I don't know…"

"Call him" Sam said and Robbie pulled out his phone.

Ray heard his cell phone ring.

"That's probably Robbie" he said breathlessly on top of Paige.

"So" she said and kissed him not wanting him to stop.  Ray tried to reach for his phone on her dresser.  "Come on don't stop" she said and pulled his hand away from the phone but he hit it accidentally.

"Hello?"  Robbie said when there was silence after the phone stopped ringing.

Ray tried to reach for the phone but Paige pulled his hand away and rolled over. Putting herself on top and him further away from the phone.  Ray soon forgot about the phone and began moaning and rolled her over so that he was on top of her again as she began to moan and scream.

"Hello?" Robbie said again and began to hear the bed creak and screams from a female voice.  "Whoa!" he said and quickly hung up.

"What?" Sam said.

"Uh I don't think Ray is going to make it." He said with a sneaky smile.

"Why not?" Travis said.

"He's kind of busy at the moment" he said with a slight laugh.

"Busy doing what?" Travis said.

"I'll give you one guess" Robbie said with look that said it all.

"Oh man and you heard it" Sam said and laughed.

"Heard what?" Lily said confused.

"Uh its more like heard who" Robbie said and Sam laughed with him.

"I don't understand…"

"I believe he heard Ray having sex if I'm not correct" Travis said.

"What?!" Lily said. "He abandoned us to do it with his new _girlfriend_?" she said emphasizing girlfriend as if the idea of him having a girl was disgusting. "How could he?"

"Gee I don't know. Let's see which is more fun? Having sex or being on the radio gee that's a hard one" Sam said sarcastically. And Robbie laughed.

"But still…"

"We're on in 5…4…3…" The group put on their headphones and Question Mark opened the show.


	14. Jealousy overloaded

Thursday morning….

"Where's Ray?" Sam said as the gang minus Ray sat on the steps near the lockers.

"I don't know" Travis said indifferently.

"He's over there" Robbie said nodding towards the other side of the hall.  You could barely tell that it was Ray, he was with Paige. Paige was leaning against the wall with Ray pushed up against her, she had one leg rapped around his waist.  Ray kissed her passionately as he rubbed her thigh and she caressed his arms.

"Someone get those two a room" Sam said jokingly.

"That's disgusting how can he just do that in the hall like that" Lily said. Just then the bell rang.

"Oh shoot come on Lil, we're going to be late!" Ray and Paige parted and held hands and walked towards the exit.

"Where the hell are they going?" Lily said.

"Maybe to get a room" Travis said emotionlessly.

"Come on Lily, lets go."

"No, I'm going to tell him"

"Tell him what? You're not his mother and we're going to be late" Sam said and took Lily's arm she followed unwillingly.

"Travis? About Lily?" Robbie said as the walked in the other direction.

"I don't want to talk about it. I'll see you later" and turned the corner to his class.

Ray and Paige walked hand in hand towards her house.

_I cant believe I'm cutting to have sex….Really really really good sex….o man….well its not like anyone's going to miss me….they probably didn't even notice I wasn't there….Paige looks really good today….I wonder if this what Tim's life is like…._

Later that day in the station everyone was already there except for Ray who was just walking in.

"Oh you decided to come?" Lily said with anger in her voice. Ray ignored her and sat down**. "Oh so your just not going to answer me!?"**

"What?" Ray said removing a headphone from his ear. Lily sighed loudly.

"So you remembered us, how come you not with you new _girlfriend_ and _her_ friends huh?!" she said standing over him.

"What the hell is wrong with you?You should be happy now that you don't have anyone calling you interrupting your time with Travis!"****

**"Don't bring him in this!"**

**"You've been acting bitchy all week. WHAT is your problem?"**

**"My problem? My problem is that you're never here. You're always off with Paige somewhere but I guess fucking is more important than your best friends."**

**"Whatever, you're just selfish no one can be happy but you! You told Robbie not to get with Kim, you took Travis away from Sam and now you're mad that I'm with Paige"**

**"Shut up you slut!"**

**"_I'm_a slut?! _You're_ the one stealing boyfriends and fuckin someone that doesn't even love you!"**

**"What?!"******

"**You heard me**, look I don't need this I'm out of here." Ray threw his bag over his shoulder and opened the door "Sorry about the show guys" he said to Travis, Robbie and Sam ran up the stairs. They stood there in silence as Lily plopped down into her chair.

"Good we don't need him anyway"

"We don't need him? The whole show today was wrapped around him!" Robbie said still too stunned to move.

"Well, you know you can't depend on him"

"I can depend on him he can't depend on you"

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"When was the last time you hung out with Ray?"

"What are you talking about we hang out with him everyday"

"No, hung out alone, just you and him"

"I…"

"We're on in 5" Travis interrupted as the scrambled for there seats. "4" Sam almost tripped. "3" Robbie threw his clipboard on the floor "2" they all put there headphones on "1"

"I'm question mark and I'm wondering where's pronto?" Lily sat back in her chair. "Pronto buddy we want you to know that all of us here at RFR are happy for you"

"Except Shady Lane" Sam said. "But you knew that already…"

"We'll be back after some music" Travis said. The group took off there headphones. "Now what?"

"I don't care what you do" Sam said sitting back and crossed her legs.

"I need to go find Ray" Robbie said standing up.

"I'll go with you" Sam said as she reached for her bag while Robbie walked around the table.

"No, I need to talk to him alone.  I call you tonight" he said bending to kiss her.

"Ok" she said and Robbie headed up the steps.

"Lily is there something you need to tell me?" Travis said coming from behind the tech booth.

"No"

"Do you have feelings for Ray?" Sam said.

"No"

"So why are you treating him like this?"

"Treating him like what? You guys don't see what's going on here"

"What that you're jealous?" Travis said.

"No, never!" Lily grabbed her bag. "I don't know how you could ever think that!" she said and ran out. Travis plopped down on the big red couch. Sam turned her chair around so she was facing him.

"Do you really think she likes Ray?" Sam asked concerned.

"I don't know…I don't know anything anymore" Travis leaned forward and put his head in his hands.  "I need to meditate" he said and folded his legs under him.

"I'm sorry about all this Travis" he opened his eyes.

"Thanks that means a lot." He said and stared into her eyes. She turned away from his glance.  Travis reached out and pulled her chair towards him so that they were face to face. "Sam? When are we going to talk about this?"

"What?"

"This? The energy between us…"

"Look Travis" Sam said and pushed away from him. "You need to chill. And what about the show?" Travis sighed and got up and put an old recording of the show on. "I'm going home"

"Sam can we just talk?"

"No, cuz you don't know how to just talk.  I'll see you in school tomorrow" she said and left even thought Travis called her name repeatedly.


	15. Encriminating Photos

"Sam! Sam!" The door slams behind him as he runs into the alleyway.

"Ugh!" Travis had pushed her against the wall. He held her hands above her head and used his body to steady her against the wall. "What are you doing!"

"I want to talk to you"

"Really? Cuz it feels more like you want to rape me!"

"Sorry" he loosens his grip but does not move away from her. He lets go of her hands but keeps his hands against the wall over head.

"What do you want?"

"You. I still want you"

"Travis, what about Robbie? What about Lily?"

"I know" He says and sighs diverting his gaze from her as if his plans had been thwarted. Sam was glad he looked away she wasn't sure how much longer she could stare into his eyes like that and contain herself. "Answer one thing for me…." She nods. "If there was no Lily, no Robbie, no consequences…" he paused, his eyes boring into her. "Would you want to be with me?" she nodded. "So…"

"But there is Lily, there is Robbie, there are consequences." She practically yelled at him. "Travis, I better go" she whispered. He gazed into her eyes and let her go. She picked up her bag and walked away.

_God that was hot!...What I wouldn't do to have him throw me around like that all the time…Man I'm such a freak I need to stop thinking like that… I better call Robbie…maybe he can help me out…_

She smiled to herself and called Robbie. He was home alone and she said she would be over in a few. She practically ran there and pounced on him when he answered the door. He barely closed the door in the fury of kisses and touches he received from her. He pushed her away, knowing she would regret it after. She pleaded with him but he stayed to it. Its one of those things you love and hate about Robbie he's trustworthy and loyal and always does the right thing but sometimes you wish to God that he didn't. She collapsed on the couch exasperated and frustrated.

"Well did you find Ray?" she asked.

"No. He wasn't at home or anywhere we usually hang out and he's not answering his phone"

"He's probably with Paige somewhere"

"Yea probably, drowning his drama in her bed"

"Lucky Him" she said and shook her head.

Friday morning….

Travis and Sam uncomfortably sat next to each other on the steps waiting for Robbie and Lily to show up. She hadn't told Robbie about what happened yesterday and he hadn't told Lily and they both knew that neither said anything. When you want something so bad and know each other that well you just know what the other person is doing, thinking...

"So, is your band ready for tonight?" Travis said breaking the silence.

"Yea…Oh umm here's your tickets for you and Lily."

"Oh thanks"

**Beep beep**

**Ring ring ring**

Both their cell phones went off almost simultaneously. It was a picture message from Ray; he had sent it to the whole gang. They both opened them. Sam gasped and Travis sighed.

"What is this?" Robbie said appearing above them trying to keep his cool but his face told a different story. His face was twisted and his brows furrowed.

"A picture" Travis said smugly. Thinking this is the break he had been waiting for.

"I wasn't asking you" Robbie said refusing to look at Travis, his face got a little darker and his chest puffed out a bit with his fists clenched.

"Baby, there's a good explanation behind all this…"

"Well I should hope so…"

"Travis, what the hell!" Lily said with fire in her eyes she had practically flown into the school that morning. "You've got some nerve questioning my feelings while pushing up on _her_ behind my back!" Travis didn't even look up at her Sam stared at him in shock.

_He really wants all this to blow up. I can't believe him._

"Lily, it's not what it seems…"

"Yea right. Is this some sick way to get back at me?"

"No, no" Sam shook her head and ran hand through her hair. "Me and Travis were not making out or anything like that actually we weren't mutually doing anything" Lily put her hands on her hips at this.

"Mutually? What do you mean, how'd it happen?" Robbie said calming down and taking a seat. He read through her words and he trusted her, he understood things were not as they seem even though his blood still boiled with fury.

"Yesterday," Sam inhaled deeply. "Before I came over to see you last night, on the way out of the station Travis came up behind me and threw me up against a wall, holding my hands up above my head which what you see there on your phones and well… he…"

"He forced himself on you?" Robbie said outraged standing up and moving towards Travis

"Robbie he didn't do anything or hurt me or…"

"Did he force himself on you?" He said a bit louder and firmly.  
"Yea but not like that he just…"

"Travis, you jerk!" Robbie swung at him be he ducked sending Robbie's fist into the wall. "Ow!" he said cradling his fist as Travis smirked. Sam took his hand and began to check for any wounds or bruises.

"How could you do this to me?" Lily said flabbergasted. Travis looked over at her.

"Is it any worse than you exploding with jealousy every time you Ray with another girl?" He said even toned.

"What a mess the four of you are." Ray said leaning on the railing, seeming to appear out of thin air.

"It is with our passions, as it is with fire and water; they are good servants but bad masters." Travis said quoting Aesop (620 BC - 560 BC)

"Uh this is not the time for your stupid quotes" Lily said.

"Come on let's get out of here" Sam said softly to Robbie standing up taking his hand. He stared at Travis for a minute still reeling with anger but then turned to look at Sam. He nodded and began to walk away with her.

"Where are you two going?" Ray said.

"Away from here. We need to sort things out." Sam said and Robbie nodded.

"I should have told you…. I'm sorry" Sam said feeling utterly guilty.

"It's ok"

"I mean I didn't want you to freak out or ruin anything you know, the show, the scraps of relationships we left with these people"

"I know and I would have freaked out. I just wish it didn't come out this way"

"yea, me too" walked in silence for a little while.

"Well that explains why you jumped me like a girl just out of prison" she giggled and pushed him.

"Well he got me started and all I could think about was how hot you are and how I'd like you to throw me around like that"

"Really?"

"Mmmhmm" in saying that he grabbed her and pulled her tight against him she made a sound like a cat purring.

"You can expect more of that on our honeymoon" and kissed her but she didn't kiss him back. "What?"

"Ya-ya-you want to ma-ma-marry me?" he loosened his grip on her and looked into her eyes a bit unsure.

"Yes, I do. I hope I didn't freak you out or—"he was cut off by her kissing him passionately.

"**You love her!"** she yelled at his face.

"Does it make a difference whether I love her or not? You're in love with Ray." Travis said standing in her face with calm defiance.

"**No! And it does make a difference**"

"Someone get me some popcorn this is going to be good!" Ray said.

"Shut up Ray and you stay out of this you screwed things up enough already!"

"Don't blame me this is all because you're tyranrolling"

"What?"

"Tyrannous and controlling" Travis said.

"Hey good job swami"

"_Don't_ call me…"

"I'm not I just want what's best"

"That's crap and you know it" Ray shook his head at her "I'm out of here" Lily plopped down looking somewhat defeated.

"Am I really like that?" she whispered finally after what seemed like an eternity of silence.

"Yes, my question to you is, is it that your controlling or because you like him that causing you to acting like this?'

"I don't like him." She said

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, I didn't want him before and I don't want him now"

"Ok, now what?"

"Do you like her?"

"No. I am still very much attracted to her though"

"So you're not in love you're in lust"

"Well when you put it like that, I guess yea"

"What are we going to do Travis?"

"We can work on us first" he said taking her hand.

"You can also go to class before I add another week of detention to you're the one I'm writing up for you write now" Waller's voice bellowed over them. He scribbled fiercely and handed them detention slips. Sighing slightly the two of them silently took there slips and walked in the building. "Now you too hurry up it's not the end of the world or anything just go to class"


	16. Mending Bonds

"So you really want to wait then?" Sam said after she pulled away from him.

"Yea" he replied nodding his head. "I don't want you to sacrifice anything you really want to do for me. I want to support you because I know how important this is"

"Thanks." She said and blushed slightly. "You really want to marry me?"

"Of course, who else could I ever be with?"

"Not even Kim?"

"No way"

"I love you"

"I love you too"

In the mind of Ray during class…

_Lily liking me? I hope not… I'm done with her. I love messing around. I love girls. Wait then why am I in a relationship? I don't want to be with just one girl! What was I thinking! Ugh now how am I going to tell Paige?_

He looks over at her she's sitting over on the other side of the room. She notices him looking at her she licks her lips at him. He smiles.

_Here goes nothing…_

"We need to talk" he mouthed to her.

"Ok" she mouthed back and winked at him.

Outside the school…

"I guess we better go back in, huh?" Sam said not wanting to let him go.

"Yea come on" he kissed the top of her head as they headed towards the building.

In the Halls…

"Do you love me?" Lily asked.

"You know I do. I always have. I always will." Travis said.

"Wow. I love you too Travis."

After class…

"Hey, what's up? Did you want to go somewhere?" She said pushing up on him hall.

"No. I need to talk to you"

"Ok, shoot"

"This last week has been great but I don't want- I can't be your boyfriend anymore"

"Ok, why not?" she said sounding more annoyed than hurt.

"Because I don't want to be… well I don't want to be with just one girl."

"That's fine I could get one my girls and we could-"

"No, not that doesn't sound amazing but that's not what I meant I "

"Oh you mean you want to be with other girls outside of being with me"

"Well yeah I mean I guess that's kind of selfish but"

"Hey don't worry about it I'm not big on being exclusive either."

"Oh" he said sighing in relief. "So then why'd you say yes when I asked you out?"

"Because we had great sex, and that's what you wanted and I figured it would be good just go to you every time I want to have sex"

"Oh"

_Was that a compliment?..._

"So about bringing one of my girls into it, you still want to do that?"

"Oh yea sure, who'd you have in mind?"

"Erin for one, and then of course there's Audrey, Maritza, Kylie."

"Audrey wants to mess with me?"

"Well yea she seemed to enjoy herself at the party a couple of weeks ago I don't see why she wouldn't want to now" She said smiling coyly and laughing slightly.

"Really" Ray said laughing nervously. He still can't remember anything that happened that night.

"So who do you want to join us?" she said leaning against him.

"Ugh I don't know, you pick" Paige turned around placing her back against him and looked around the halls.

"Her, that's Kylie, I don't think you know her. Kylie!" She shouted and motioned for her to come over. Ray couldn't breathe when he saw this girl.

_Oh My God. Since when do the Victoria Secret models go to Roscoe High! She's **smoking** hot!_

Kylie, red headed, gorgeous, Double D, perfect hourglass with curves for days sauntered over. She wore a tight green tube top and dangerously short black skirt. "Hey" she said when she reached where they were. "This must be Ray" she said biting her lip at him.

"Yea that's me"

"Yea but me and Ray aren't "a couple" anymore"

"Mmm well if what you said is true then can I be next"

"You can be anything you want!" Ray exclaimed. Kylie giggled.

"He's cute"

"Actually we wondering if you want to join us" Paige said and ran her hand down the side of her figure.

_Did I just see that!_

"You know it girl. When?"

"Let's go right now" Paige said

"Now? In the middle of school?"

"Please your acting like we never walked out so I could take care you" she said facing him wrapping her arms around his waist.

"This is true…"

"So then what we waiting for?" Kylie said and ran her fingers through Ray's hair.


End file.
